


pillow fights

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2020 [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Day 29. pillow, F/F, Family, Femslash February 2020, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Written for day 29.pillow of Femslash February 2020.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: Femslash February 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619392
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Femslash February





	pillow fights

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 29.pillow of Femslash February 2020.

That they end up having pillow-fights almost by schedule every weekend morning is almost a given, Luna being who she is and Ginny of mischievous Weasley-stock.

They start as newlyweds, giggling and absolutely enthralled with each other, and they kiss and they touch and often enough end up snogging and writhing on the bed, breathless for other reasons than pelting each other with pillows.

But now, now their bed is bigger than when they started as newlyweds, expanding with their family through magic, though the children do have their own room and bed, and it’s filled with them and three giggling and gasping children, pelting each other with a seemingly never-ending arsenal of pillows that keep on appearing out if thin air. 

In the end, they are all breathless and giggly and hungry for breakfast, but no-one feels like moving, not yet, not when there’s still time to be had in the forever of this moment as a family, on a lazy weekend morning.


End file.
